What Do I Want For Christmas?
by Battygirl
Summary: In Manjoume's POV, it's about his thoughts on what he wants for Christmas. Little happy part at the end of Chapter 2! Chapter 3 up! YAY! Hope all ya ManjomeAsuka fans luv it! All readers please read new chapter! Deletion canceled.
1. Chapter 1: Seven

**A/N: Okay, I have no idea where this came from, but I'm only making it two chappies and I hope you guys likeit! It's basically about Manjome when he was seven and then when he was fifteen (Next chapter) thinking about what he really wants for Christmas. Hope ya like! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX! Hope everyone knows that by now!**

* * *

What Do I Want for Christmas?

Chapter 1: Seven

I am a seven year old boy named Jun Manjome. I live with both of my parents and my two older brothers. I used to be happy as I played with my brothers at this time of year; on Christmas Eve, but now...they have no time for me...they've forgotten I exist. All my family cares about now are their jobs. Even the ones my older brothers have. They aren't even that important for many...I'm not sure why they enjoy their jobs...but they do. I sigh as I sit in my normal place by my window on this Christmas Eve, my black, naturally spiky hair pressing up against the glass as my slow breaths fog up the windows, my dark, almost black, eyes glazed over in sadness. In the slight reflecting of the window, I can see my pale face, going slightly pink from the slight cold of the window. Every year when my mom actually remembers me enough to take me out for a day at the mall, everyone discusses what they've told Santa they wanted for Christmas.

The first time I heard his name I looked up at my mother and asked, "Who is Santa?"

Believe me; I didn't know...they hadn't told me who Santa was when they actually paid attention to me. I didn't know who it was who put the presents under our tree. I didn't know who children everywhere wrote to and told their wishes.

She'd look down at me and told me, "How would you like to meet him?"

I smiled and nodded and she smiled back. My mom still loved me; she just didn't pay too much attention at times. She walked me through the mall until we came to a beautiful Christmas decorated area where children were getting pictures with a man in a red suite. When I was next I was hesitant, but walked up to him and was set on his lap by my mother.

"What's your name little boy?" he asked.

"Jun Manjome", I said a little cautiousness in my voice.

"Well Jun, what do you want for Christmas?" he asked.

I thought for a moment, and then answered, "I want my brothers to remember me this year."

He stared at me thoughtfully, then nodded and handed me a candy cane, letting me silently know he'd do what he could, then having the camera guy take my picture. My mom didn't buy the picture, and I truly didn't care about **that**. This 'Santa' had just given me hope that my brothers would pay attention to me on Christmas that year. Christmas morning and ran downstairs to find them doing paper work.

I ran up to Chosaku and announced happily, "Merry Christmas Chosaku!"

"Go away Jun, I'm very busy", he stated simply.

I sighed and walked away, my face brightening again when I saw Shoji. I ran up to him and announced to him a Merry Christmas as well.

"Jun I can't play right now...go play somewhere else", he replied.

I stared down and sighed again. Santa forgot me. I went outside to find children conversing about their Christmas gifts.

"Look what Santa gave me!" one said as I walked up.

"This Santa, how do you know he's real?" I asked.

"I have this don't I?" he replied.

"But how do you know he's **real**? Have you ever seen him before?" I asked.

"Well no..."

"Than how do you know he exists?"

"Well...a lot of the stuff that's real you can see...like the wind...you can't see it, but you know it's there. That's what Santa Clause is like. You may not be able to see him, but you know he's really there. Why do you ask? Didn't you get what you asked for from him? Is that why you're asking about him? Do you think he's not real because you didn't get what you wanted?" he asked.

"Yeah...I didn't get anything for Christmas...not even the one thing I asked for from Santa. Could you stay up at night and wait for him like I did?" I asked.

"Of course not! You can't stay up! Santa knows who's sleeping and who's awake! He'll pass your house right on by if you stay up and wait for him!" the boy replied.

I mulled it over and walked home, slightly understanding. The next year I went to Santa, asking for the same thing, and sleeping through the night. Still he forgot me along with my brothers. That's why I'm staying up for a few hours tonight; to pray that Santa will hear me tonight as I wish for the one thing I've always wanted.

'Santa...please give me my brothers back...even if it's just for Christmas day', I think as I drift to sleep at my window.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there's chapter one of two! Hope you thought it was good! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fifteen

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update, but our computer was being stupid and I wasn't able to type at all for a while. Plus I was sick so...you know...anyway, here's the last chappy! Hope ya like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or any of the characters**

* * *

What Do I Want for Christmas?

Chapter 2: Fifteen

**(Manjome's POV)**

Hey, it's me, Jun. I'm fifteen now and in my first year at Duel Academia. It's been the worst experience of my life so far. Everyone here hates me. They rejected me after I was beaten by two lower levels and after I was demoted to the lowest. I sigh, as I look around at the decorations. It's again only a few days to Christmas and some of the students are going home today. Every year, they said they'd have every dorm in the Obelisk almost ball room to celebrate the holiday. I look around at everyone laughing with friends and sigh again. Despite the warm fire and the heat of the room, I felt cold inside; like I could never be warm again! I had no friends, but that's not what made me miserable this year. It was the fact that I had fallen for the angel of the school and she hates me too. Now all I want this year is to just get a little, just a tiny bit of affection from her; that'll make my Christmas. I know it can't happen though; she's with the top duelist of the school; Kaiser. I can't compare to him...ever. So I sit here and watch her smile and laugh with Juudai, Shou, and Kaiser while they enjoy the holiday.

Why can't she ever smile at me? Why does she hate me? What's made her dislike me like this? What did I do to make this angel look upon me with disdain? What did I do to make Asuka Tenjoin hate me? I stand and begin to walk out when those two bastards I once called friends stopped me with malice in their eyes. They began taunting me, calling me the loser I knew I was and telling me I'd never get a girl, or I'll never win another duel. I agreed; telling them that they were, for once, right. I was never gonna have a girl (especially not Asuka) nor would I win another duel. That seemed almost impossible at the time. They stared at me for a moment before letting me pass to my dorm, kicking me out the door as I went. I stood, rubbing my lower back where their boots had hit me and groaned as I walked to the Osiris dorms.

**(Shou's POV)**

"Hey where's Manjome-san going?" Juudai asks at one point, turning out attention to the spiked haired boy, just as those two bastards literally kicked him out the door.

I simply smile a little and stare down at my mug of hot chocolate.

'I know what's bothering Manjome-san...I remember when I was little; when I first actually met Jun...' I thought, entering my own little flashback.

-----------------------------------Flashback to eight years ago--------------------------------------

_I'm seven and I'm hanging out with my best friend on Christmas day, sharing what we both got. My aniki, Ryou was too busy to hang out, but I didn't mind. This kid came up to us and I showed off my toy._

_"Look what Santa gave me!" I said as he walked up._

_"This Santa, how do you know he's real?" he asked._

_"I have this don't I?" I replied, smiling down at my toy._

_"But how do you know he's **real**? Have you ever seen him before?" he asked._

_"Well no..."_

_"Than how do you know he exists?"_

_"Well...a lot of the stuff that's real you can see...like the wind...you can't see it, but you know it's there. That's what Santa Clause is like. You may not be able to see him, but you know he's really there. Why do you ask? Didn't you get what you asked for from him? Is that why you're asking about him? Do you think he's not real because you didn't get what you wanted?" I asked._

_"Yeah...I didn't get anything for Christmas...not even the one thing I asked for from Santa. Could you stay up at night and wait for him like I did?" he asked._

_"Of course not! You can't stay up! Santa knows who's sleeping and who's awake! He'll pass your house right on by if you stay up and wait for him!" I replied._

_I watched his face contort in thought and walk away. I stared after him, confused then shrugged and turned back to my friend._

---------------------------------------------End flashback----------------------------------------------

I smiled at the thought. When poor Manjome-san was little he was hated, just like he was now. I look up at Asuka and my friends and brother and smile, glad I at least had friends.

**(Asuka's POV)**

"Why aren't you guys spending time around him? I thought you were trying to be his friends now", I asked, secretly wanting to just run after him and comfort him, but remembering my place.

"He never wants to hang out with us, so we gave up. Besides that we wanted to hang out with you and you hate him so we didn't invite him to hang out with the four of us", Juudai replied.

"Oh yeah..." I whispered, for a moment, forgetting that I was supposed to hate him. "I'm gonna go give him some Christmas cheer. I'll talk to him before we have to leave okay?" I ask smiling.

"That's fine, we were gonna go dunk Chronos' head in the punch soon be fore we go anyway, come on Shou", he replied, dragging poor little Shou away and causing him to spill his coco.

"Are you sure you'd rather hang out with that loser?" Kaiser asked.

"Yeah, I mean, no one needs to be alone on Christmas", I say walking away.

He turned to his friends and began conversing as I walked away. I walk up to Jun's room when I spot him sitting alone, his back to me, in the cafeteria area. He looked so sad and lonely, and I really wanted to talk to him and make him smile. Besides, it was Christmas...no one should be alone on Christmas...not even Manjome-kun. I walked in and sat next to him, gaining his attention at once.

**(Manjome's POV)**

"What are you doing here?" I asked, unsure as to why such a beautiful angel would ever want be near scum like me as she sat down.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay after what those two jackasses did to you", she replied.

"Don't worry I'm fine..."

"So why aren't you in there with someone to spend Christmas with?" she asked.

"I have no one to spend the holiday with...I don't expect it to happen either...I know you've already noticed by now that I'm the biggest loser in the school. I don't disserve to have anyone spending their time with me. Speaking which, why are you here?" I ask.

"You just looked so sad and I at least didn't want you to be alone on Christmas", she replied.

"You're just doing this because you think its right not to leave anyone alone at this time of year right? This has nothing to do with liking me or anything?" I asked, looking away from her.

I hear her sigh and look back over at her.

"Jun, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you miserable for so long. It's just that you've been so mean to Juudai and I guess I just didn't see the pain you'd always hide like that", she said.

"What pain? I've not felt any pain", I lied, feeling a huge pang in my heart, feeling so bad for lying to the one I loved.

"Jun...Is there something wrong you want to tell me?" she asked, obviously sensing my lie.

"Well...the-there is something..." I uttered, wanting to spill my heart out to her so I could at least **try** to win her over.

"What is it?" she asked, scooting a little closer to me and making me blush a couple hundred shades of red at the slight feel of her hand on mine.

"I...I...lo-" I tried just before the barge horn blew.

"Ah well...I have to go Jun...I'll see you when I get back then you can tell me what you wanted to tell me", she said standing and walking to the door.

I sighed and followed her. She stopped just under the doorway and I stopped beside her, having just almost stepped through.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Look", she said pointing up. "It's mistletoe."

I blushed again as I looked up, my moment to finally get my wish looking down at me.

I looked back down at her smiling only to have her lips crash against mine as she pushed me up against the doorway. I moaned into this, strangely deep, kiss and placed a hand behind her head, and one around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt her tongue against my lips, and gasped. She was trying to french **me**! She forced her tongue in my mouth and I gasped again, feeling her sweet tongue in my mouth and running my hands through her long blonde hair. When we were finally forced to pull away for air, she was blushing just as much as I was as I held her to me. I pulled away and I saw a slight glimpse of hurt run through her eyes.

She smiled at me and kissed my cheek before whispering sweetly, "Merry Christmas Jun Manjome..."

I didn't even bother making her call me by my honorific name, Manjome Thunder, and just stared after her as she ran off to the docks.

Before she could get too far, I finally found my voice and yelled out, "I love you Tenjoin-kun!"

She stopped, but didn't turn to me and just shook slightly, and then she ran away from me. I could see glimmers of tear escape her eyes and sighed as she went out of my sight and Daitokuji-sensei approached me.

"That was some declaration Manjome-san", he said as I stared after her in tears.

I walked back up to my dorm room and slammed my door shut, throwing myself onto my huge bed, sighing and thinking of that wonderful kiss. But why did my angel run? Why would she run from one who **she** kissed so feverishly? What did I do to her now? Did I insult her when I told her I loved her? Or does she just not return my feelings? I thought this all over for some time before drifting to sleep, thinking of my perfect Christmas present.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there it was! Hope ya likes!**


	3. Chapter 3: Alone

**A/N: Okay I forgot to mention...this is before the Love Duel and before they find Fubuki. Hope you like this! Changing the status again cuz I got a brainstorm!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GX or anyone in it!**

* * *

What Do I Want For Christmas?

Chapter 3: Alone

**(Asuka's POV)**

I sat on the couch of the Marufuji residents and sighed. I couldn't stop thinking about what Manjome-kun said to me. I loved him too, but I couldn't tell him. If anyone found out, I'd be shunned. I didn't want that...but I didn't want Manjome-kun to be alone either. Ryou walked up to me and sat down.

"What's wrong? You should be enjoying Christmas with my family, Juudai and myself", he said in his usual calm voice.

"I don't know...I just can't stop thinking about Manjome-kun. He's probably the only student at Duel Academia right now...is he alone? Is he at least getting a warm meal from Daitokuji-sensei?" I asked, worry in my voice.

"Don't worry he'll be fine", Ryou replied as Shou and Juudai played video games, Juudai obviously winning.

"Shou, Juudai, do you guys know what the Osiris dorm phone number is?" I asked, wanting to hear my sweet Manjome-kun's voice.

"Yeah here", Shou said, in a distracted voice, handing me a piece of paper.

I ran to the phone and dialed the number smiling at the thought of hearing his voice again. He may not even **be** at the academia. He may be at home with his brothers.

------------------------------- **Meanwhile (At Duel Academia)** -----------------------------------

**(Manjome's POV)**

I sigh as I stare out the window of Osiris red and think about Asuka. She must truly hate me if she took such disdain for my declaration of love for her. I glared at the other professors who had been conversing about their new schedules for the New Year in the Osiris dorm cafeteria. I had nothing better to do so I just hung out there. I was probably the only student left here. Everyone else had families they could go home to. Not me...I had no one. The phone rang suddenly and I jumped at the sudden loud sound.

Daitokuji-sensei answered it in his unusually calm voice, "Hello?"

He paused for a moment then smiled.

"Why, konichiwa Tenjoin-chan. It's so good to hear from you. Merry Christmas", he said smiling, my heart skipping a beat when I heard her name.

There was conversing on the other line for a moment then he turned to me.

"He's right here, hold on. It's for you Manjome-san", he said handing the phone to me.

I stared at him for a moment then held the phone to my ear, saying a cautious, "Hello?"

"Hey Manjome-kun, I was sorta hoping you wouldn't be there so I'd know you'd at least be spending Christmas with loved ones, but I'm glad to hear your voice", she said sweetly, slight despair and slight tears in her voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked, curious as to what why she'd ever be crying.

"I'm sorry I ran from you before. I didn't mean to hurt you like I did", she replied, sobs lining her voice.

"It's fine. I was sorta expecting that anyway..." I said.

"So why aren't you spending Christmas with your family?" she asked, tears still lining her voice.

"My family just wants me to be the best...staying here will make them all happy. I hope your having a good Christmas though", I replied.

"I am...I'm just worrying about you a lot...in case you're hurt or something..." she said, making me smile at her concern.

"Asuka...why would you ever want to worry about me? I'm just a lowly Osiris red student now and not worthy of your attention", I said, still a little confused as to why she'd concern herself with me.

"Jun...listen...I don't care about you losing to Juudai. It just hurts me to watch you suffer when something like that happens", she replies sighing.

I sighed to and rested my heard on my arm.

"I have to go. We're having Christmas dinner at the Marufuji home and I need to get to my dinner...Merry Christmas...I love you" she said hanging up after she said 'I love you'.

I stared at the phone, too shocked to speak as I set it down and walked to my dorm room, my eyes wide and my breaths ragged as I walked back to my dorm, a smile appearing on my shocked face as I entered my bedroom and laid back on my bed, thinking of Asuka again...my angel.

-------------------------------------------**Back to Asuka**----------------------------------------------

I smiled broadly as I hung up. Well...he knew now...and that was all that mattered to me as I ran into the kitchen and sat down with Ryou and the family.

---------------------------------------------**A few days later**------------------------------------------

I smile as I walk down the not so busy sidewalks, looking in the windows and smiling when I see a miniature crystal statue of two angels kissing; both in white cloaks, male and female **(Hate yaoi and yuri!)**, simply kissing. It was quite affordable, which surprised me considering the holiday, but I bought it and asked them to wrap it for me. I smiled as I walked down the sidewalk again Jun's present in hand, as we all headed toward the barge back to Duel Academia.

'Jun will be so happy', I thought smiling at his gift.

So what if it may not be something he really, truly wanted. But it was a present filled with love and care and I knew it was perfect. I stared out the window and smiled at the thought of Manjome-kun's kiss again. It was so sweet. I'm glad that mistletoe was there. Even if it hadn't been I still would've kissed him good-bye. I loved him...but I didn't want anyone to know yet...I was too embarrassed to let others know of my feelings and besides that...I've already lost my aniki...I couldn't lose another one I loved...I couldn't lose Manjome again...

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah, and when she says 'again' at the end, she's referring to when he left...just to clear that up if you missed it! Anyway, please review!**


	4. Please Read Me!

Dear readers/reviewers,

The real reason I'm posting this in every story I'm deleting is because, well I'm deleting them. I have lost complete interest in Yu-Gi-Oh GX--It's gotten SO retarded! It's lost the cuddly and chubby one...what was his name? English Dub it was Chumley or sommin' right? Whatever, anyway--now it's just got some loser dinosaur obsessed dude who's apparently gay for Jaden (Syrus is too cute and needs a brother-type figure for me to consider him gay for the stupid SOB) and I'll be deleting all stories I deem as either 'not well written' or just 'didn't much like it the first time around'. This _is_ one of those stories, but I'd like to pressure that _**I'm not doing this because of flames!!!!!**_ I couldn't care less about their meaningless lives and stupid flames…I really couldn't. However, I want to clean out my stories a little and this just happens to be one I don't want to have up anymore. For everyone who actually _liked_ this story, I apologize. I'm just done with it. Especially with those I have in the GX section. The only story I think I'll be keeping in the GX section is 'Why Can't You Love Me'. I don't completely hate that story.

Thank you for reading. Oh, and one final piece of business between me and any flamers who might be reading this; My teacher will not be reading and reviewing my stories. I am disabling the anonymous reviews. If you have something to say, you will have no choice but to leave a signed review or shove it up your ass and shut the fuck up. I will be giving these 'soon-to-be-deleted' stories until February 1st, at…I dunno...11:59 PM and then I will delete them how I see fit, with or without replies to this letter. If you're reading this and want me to leave it up, I will do so. But I'd need a fair amount protesting that I leave it up. Just so you're aware.

Yours,

Battygirl

P.S: Don't forget to leave a review on this one! XD


	5. Deletion results

Dear Readers, Reviewers, and Flamers,

I realize that this is after the deadline I meant to meet, but I didn't have a chance to log in or anything yesterday due to unforseen circumstances. I stand by what I said though. I haven't gotten any flames or wishes to delete my stories so I suppose I'll be leaving them up. If you really have a complaint. Just keep it to yourself. I won't be working more on these anyway so just shut up! If anyone wants to take over 'What do I want for Christmas?'be my guest. I don't really care anymore, just email me and lemme know okay? Later.

Yours,

Battygirl


End file.
